


You'll Always Be Mine

by kaerstyne



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Flirting, Murder Wives, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: It's Valentine's Day (somewhere), and Lambdadelta knows exactly who she wants to spend it with.
Relationships: Bernkastel/Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	You'll Always Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer Bern/Lambda fic in the works, but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish it in time for Femslash February, alas. So I wrote this to make sure I got _something_ posted for my favorite murder lesbians.
> 
> I would also like to direct you all to [this lovely Bern/Lambda Valentine's art by AugEtsix on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/61401320), which I found very inspirational while writing this.

Bernkastel floated high above the world, gazing down at the landscape below like a queen surveying her kingdom.

Her current game was a simple time-waster against a much younger witch, and given her opponent's poor showing so far, she had no doubt she would be victorious, but that was no reason to be complacent. If she grew careless and let a lesser witch best her, she would never hear the end of it from the other witches, especially—

"Hey Beeeern!"

—Lambdadelta.

The voice came from the sky to the east of her, but she could sense Lambdadelta's presence moving toward her at high speed. There was no reason to respond. She would arrive soon enough.

"Bern!" Lambdadelta crashed into her from behind, the momentum knocking them both forward, and wrapped her arms around her. "How's it going?"

"Lambda." Bernkastel tried to dislodge her, to no avail; it was like trying to remove a very affectionate octopus. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you seeeee," Lambdadelta said, her breath warm against Bernkastel's ear, "I was playing a game in this very nice fragment—there was a war going on and they were coming up with some delightful ways to kill each other. I won in the end, of course, and on the last day of the game two of my opponent's pieces did a double suicide, which was super romantic. And I realized it was the beginning of February, meaning Valentine's Day is coming up soon! So I thought I would come see my darling Bern."

"It's not February here," Bernkastel pointed out. "It's April."

"Eh, who cares. It can be Valentine's Day in our hearts."

"I can't just drop everything I'm doing to amuse you, you know." She could, in fact, do exactly that, and most likely would. But this conversation was its own sort of game, and it wouldn't do to concede too early. "I'm busy."

"Oh please." Lambdadelta's teeth nipped at her earlobe. "I saw the game board on the way in, and you could beat this idiot with your head cut off. You can totally take a day off to go on a date with me."

"I could, perhaps." Bernkastel let gravity drag her downward, abruptly sinking several meters in the air and out of the other witch's grip. Lambdadelta barely had time to let out an adorably annoyed huff before Bernkastel floated back up in front of her, now turned around so they faced each other. "Should I?"

"Hmmm, should you take a day off to go on a date with your cute and wonderful girlfriend?" Lambdadelta tapped her finger to her lips and pretended to look thoughtful. "Gee, I wonder what the answer to that could be?"

"Well, you are cute," Bernkastel said, just to see the self-satisfied smile that spread across Lambdadelta's face in response, "but are you more wonderful than winning?"

"Wow, rude. If you're going to be like that, maybe I won't give you your present."

In any other situation, Bernkastel would have rolled her eyes and ignored such obvious bait, but this was how their game was played. And it would be a lie to say she wasn't curious. "What present?"

Lambdadelta smirked and pulled something out of one of the pockets of her dress, presenting it to Bernkastel with a flourish. "Tada!"

It was a small pink box shaped like a heart, akin to the sort humans would give each other on Valentine's Day. "Chocolate?"

"No no no, way more fun than that—it's a game board, custom made by yours truly! Lots of delicious layers you can tear through to get at the guts. And"—Lambdadelta's smirk twisted into a vicious grin—"the puzzles are all Erika's faaavorites, so you should use her as your main piece. She'll have _such_ a good time."

Absolutely no one had a good time when Lambdadelta made that expression. Except, perhaps, for Bernkastel. She didn't bother to restrain her sneer as she thought about the possibilities of such a gift. "I'll be sure to invite her, then."

"Invite me too, you know how I love to watch." Lambdadelta had leaned into her space again while she was distracted, and was now stroking a lock of Bernkastel's long hair with her gloved hands. "So? Valentine's Day?"

"If you insist, I suppose I could arrange something." She pressed a finger to Lambdadelta's lips before she could interrupt. "But you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I need time to prepare."

Lambdadelta opened her mouth and licked Bernkastel's finger, glancing up through her eyelashes. "Mmm, do I get to watch while you prepare? Or is it a surprise?" Her mouth closed again, around the finger this time, and she began tracing it with her tongue.

There was a long pause before Bernkastel responded, as she took a moment to indulge herself; she did love watching Lambdadelta's mouth work. "A surprise. I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself until then." As Lambdadelta started to pout, she added, "Don't worry, I'll give you something in the meantime."

"Oooh?" Lambdadelta pulled off with a small pop. "Like what?"

Tendrils of magic collected in Bernkastel's other hand, coiling around each other in her palm until they formed a second, larger heart-shaped box, which she held out. "Like that."

Lambdadelta took the box curiously and opened it to reveal rows of chocolate cats, each wearing a pointy witch hat. "Oh, how cute, they look just like you."

"You can eat them and pretend they're me. To tide you over until the real thing."

"Awwww, Bern, you do know what I like." Her arms snaked out and wrapped around Bernkastel's neck again, pulling their bodies against each other. "That's why you're my favorite. No one else ever gets it just right."

"If anyone ever does, let me know." Bernkastel didn't try to shake her off this time; instead she got a firm grip on Lambdadelta's hair and yanked her face closer, until they could taste each other's breath. "I'll kill them for you."

Lambdadelta cackled with delight and kissed her, biting down into her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Somewhere far below them, a human screamed, and the world was as it ought to be.


End file.
